A datacenter is a facility used to house computer systems and associated components, such as telecommunications and storage systems. It generally includes multiple power supplies, data communications connections, environmental controls (e.g., air conditioning, fire suppression) and various security devices. Large datacenters may be industrial scale operations which use a large amount of electricity. A datacenter may be used to store any type of data, and various levels of security and capacity may be used for a datacenter. A data storage network may include more than one datacenter. End users may require access to data stored at a datacenter and/or metrics data associated with the stored data. However, the end user experience is usually interrupted when new storage resources are added to a datacenter, or when a new datacenter is added to a data storage network. In this scenario, the datacenter or data storage network may be required to “go offline” for a period of time while the additional storage resources are being added. In another scenario, a user may not have adequate security clearance to access a secure datacenter, but still require access to a subset of the data stored at a secure datacenter (e.g., non-secure data stored at a secure datacenter).
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a seamless end user experience without interruptions and “offline” time, which prevents an end user from accessing his data. It is also desirable to provide a mechanism for non-secure data access. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.